Simplemente, un sueño
by Khira Yaxley
Summary: A veces ... ni tus propios sueños te dejan descansar. Una pequeña historia sobre los verdaderos sentimientos del portador de la mala suerte.


Aquella noche no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Su mente; perdida en mil recuerdos, le mantenía intranquilo. Las horas pasaban y nada cambiaba. Poco a poco el rubio se había comenzado a resignar, la idea de mantenerse en vela toda la noche ya no le parecía tan mala, de cierta forma se había autoimpuesto no cerrar sus ojos ya que cada vez que lo hacia ella volvía a aparecer.

Una y otra vez soñaba lo mismo.

La veía hermosa, sentada con un libro entre sus manos, su brillante cabello azabache le cubría parte de los hombros dándole casi un aspecto angelical. Jamás la había visto fuera de aquel molesto antifaz, pero tenía la total certeza de que aquella palabra se quedaba chica junto a ella.

En el sueño era guiado por algo, un impulso que desconocía y que le demandaba acercársele sin que notara su presencia. El viento soplaba suavemente lo que le permitía disfrutar de aquel dulce olor a vainilla que siempre había admirado de su lady. Incluso, aún sabiendo que tan solo se trataba de una fantasía, no dejaba de sorprenderle lo real que aquella parecía.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más afondo de todas esas maravillosas sensaciones, su corazón latía tan rápido que por un segundo pensó que saldría corriendo de su pecho y se iría muy lejos, tan lejos como su cordura lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Una cantarina risa llego a sus oídos, ocasionando que el abriera automáticamente sus ojos y sonriera de forma bobalicona. Sí, realmente la amaba y eso no podía negarlo.

Había pasado días, meses intentando negar aquella verdad, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era decírselo, y esperar a que ella no lo rechazara.

Sin siquiera saber que decir o como actuar, se le acerco sigilosamente. Al llegar a su lado la observo un instante hasta que ella levanto la vista de su libro y le sonrió, aquel gesto era una invitación a que le acompañara, y él con los nervios a flor de piel tomo asiento en aquella pequeña y hermosa banca color vino que adornaba el improvisado y verde paisaje.

Inicio una conversación y poco a poco se entretuvieron hablando de cosas banales, pero a su vez significativas para ambos. Por fin; en aquella tarde de primavera podía decir que era feliz. Suspiro nervioso y se centro en los hermoso ojos color cielo que tenia frente a él. Los nervios lo estaban consumiendo, carcomían sus palabras, pero aún así el se esforzó para hablar.

\- ¿Sabes?

Le susurro un tanto inseguro.

\- Soy un cobarde.

A duras penas logro pronunciar esas tres palabras, tenía miedo y no quería afrontarlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Aquellas fueron las simples y dulces palabras que recibió como respuesta tras su dura confesión, palabras que extrañamente sintió como si aliviaran su pesar.

\- Soy un cobarde.

Volvió a susurrar.

\- Soy un cobarde, por que recién hoy me arme de valor para aceptar frente a ti que tus redes me envolvieron hace mucho. Por que recién hoy puedo decirte que me enamoraste como ninguna lo había hecho.

Se detuvo sin esperar una respuesta y simplemente se animo a continuar hablando.

\- Pero también soy un tonto, un tonto por pensar que tu puedes sentir lo mismo. Un grandísimo idiota, por perseguirte todo el tiempo y; aún más, por querer, anhelar esto.  
Tras esas ultima palabras; y en cosa de segundos, se acerco a la joven y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cumplió aquel sueño que muchas veces había idealizado. Robo aquel manjar que hace mucho había deseado probar. Un beso. Uno corto, torpe y dulce beso que había sido tan solo un rose, pero que para él había bastado.

Un ruido en su habitación le devolvió a la realidad, aquella en la que jamás sabría la respuesta de su amada a su impetuosa acción. Ahora, sentado sobre aquella fría y solitaria cama, no le quedaba más que resignarse. Había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para declarársele; pero, aquella fortaleza ya se había ido. Y él tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir sin ella.

La realidad, es que la azabache si le correspondió, pero no de la forma que él buscaba.

 _" Te quiero Chat, pero yo ya tengo a alguien."_

Aquellas palabras jamás se borrarían de su cabeza; y ahora casi como un mantra, su subconsciente se las repetía una y otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué siento aún esto?

Pregunto al aire mientras sus lagrimas luchaban por salir.

\- ¿Por qué; si ya lo dije, aun siento esta presión en mi pecho?

Habían cosas que los detenían, circunstancias y personas que habían aparecido en el camino de ambos y que les habían enseñado que jamás podrían estar juntos. Él; intentaba entenderlas, mas se rehusaba a obedecerlas. La amaba lo suficiente como para desobedecer todas aquellas reglas. Después de todo, el Ying y el Yang estaban destinados a estar juntos, y eso nadie ni nada se lo sacaría de la cabeza. Llámenle inmaduro; como múltiples veces los habían denominado, pero aquella era su opinión.

La noche se le hizo eterna. Y el silencio; su viejo amigo, poco a poco le incitó a escribir. Cansado y con grandes bolsas en sus ojos se acerco a la pequeña mesita de noche. Allí; casi invisible a la vista de los intrusos, guardaba su viejo cuaderno, aquel que guardaba sus más grandes secretos. Lo tomo y sin siquiera pensar comenzó a escribir, sí porque cada vez que pensaba en ella él escribía, escribía sin poder parar.

Las lagrimas; brillantes gotas saladas, comenzaron a cubrir su rostro. Las hojas; raídas y gastadas por el tiempo, se acababan una a una y la pluma; aquella amante nocturna, termino por romperse.

Agotado, y casi sin respiración observo lo que allí había plasmado y casi en un susurro lo leyó.

\- Sé que jamás leerás esto.

Comenzó a hablar.

\- Pero, aun así lo escribo para ti, mi lady.

\- Desearía romper las cadenas. Aquellas que atan nuestros destinos.  
Anhelo todo lo que soñé y que no he logrado cumplir.  
Ansió, que llegue el día en que me des una oportunidad, tan solo una para estar junto a ti.

Aquello fue lo último que murmuro, para luego cerrar su cuaderno. Su despertador; programado siempre a la misma hora, le alertaba del inicio de un nuevo día. Observo la ahora iluminada habitación y se pregunto en qué momento el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido. Busco con sus opacas y cansadas esmeraldas al compañero que la suerte le había dado, aquel pequeño y desordenado gato negro que permanecía sumergido en sus sueños mientras abrazaba a su más grande amor, un trozo de queso. Unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de aquella visión, debía alistarse y darse ánimos para lo que venía. Ya que, aquella noche la volvería a ver.

\- Como si nada, ¿no?

Le susurro a su cuaderno, para luego dejarlo en su escondite. Aquella noche había decidido que ese sería su nuevo lema, he intentaría cumplirlo aun que le doliera, se lo debía. Y solo por ella lo cumpliría.

 _ **Primero, me gustaría aclarar que yo solo soy una fanática más de esta hermosa serie, por lo que no poseo ningún derecho sobre ella ni sus personajes, en está ocasión los tome prestados para plasmar una loca idea.**_ __

 _ **Segundo, ¡Aloha!  
Hoy les traigo esta pequeña historia que ya había sido escrita. Hace muchos años atrás solía escribir netamente desde la perspectiva masculina, en aquel tiempo soñé con lo antes escrito y plasme locamente aquella idea. Cuando lo hice el hombre no tenía nombre ni rostro. Hoy; hace poco, encontré este escrito y al leerlo nuevamente no pude si no que pensar en Chat / Adrien y en su amor frustrado. Fue inevitable no relacionarlo por lo que me dedique a editar el boceto original y es esto lo que resulto.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a aquellos que me siguen y que se dan el tiempo de leerme, espero les guste esta pequeña idea. Como siempre, los invito a dejarme sus comentarios , criticas, sugerencias o tomatazos =P todo es bienvenido ~**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Atte.  
Khira Yaxley.**_


End file.
